The present invention relates to a holder or support for books, pads, pencils, pens and other accessories at the backs of chairs, that attaches to brackets holding pairs of chairs together. The holder is positioned at the back of a each pair of chairs in a row of chairs attached side by side, particularly for seminars, meetings and religious services. The holder or support can be molded easily and has an attachment member that extends between existing chair brackets and is bolted to be held securely in a usable position.
It has long been known that the backs of pews used in houses of worship have had hymnal holders attached to the backs. At the present time, padded chairs that have individual backs for comfort, are bolted side by side in rows in many gathering places and sanctuaries. The chairs will sometimes have wire racks or other clip on racks to support hymnals, attendance cards, memo pads and the like, but these are generally not adequately secured and tend to slip around in use and sometimes fall off.
Thus, the need for attractive, sturdily mounted, and adequately sized supports or holders for books and the like exists.